Un grain de folie
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Naruto est parti s'entraîner avec Jiraya, Sasuke est chez Orochimaru et Sakura reste à Konoha. Sept ans plus tard, Naruto revient avec Sasuke. Toutefois, il s'aperçoit que l'un de ses proches a peut-être légèrement disjoncté pendant son absence...
1. Chapter 1

**1. Retour au bercail**

Konoha, village caché du Pays du Feu, huit heures du matin.

Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait, agrémenté ça et là de nuages moutonneux qui dérivaient lentement, au gré d'une légère brise de printemps. La forêt qui entourait le village déployait un incroyable kaléidoscope de couleurs, d'odeurs et de sons. Le vert clair des feuillus qui revenaient à la vie après un long hiver. Le clapotis de l'eau de la rivière. Le vert foncé des épineux, droits et fiers. L'odeur âcre de la résine. Le vert humide de la mousse sur les rochers. Les plumages et fourrures colorés des animaux. Le vert vif des herbes multiples. Le chant des oiseaux. Le marron brut de la terre. Le chuchotement du vent dans les branches. Le marron rugueux des troncs. La nature même respirait la paix.

Juste devant les grandes portes du village, dans un abri en bois, Izumo et Kotetsu surveillaient comme souvent les entrées et sorties, tenant à jour le registre qui finirait sa route dans le bureau de l'Hokage, pas plus tard que le soir même. Kotetsu baillait, Izumo promenait son regard autour de lui. Des enfants jouaient dans les rues, pendant que leurs aînés se rendaient à l'Académie et leurs parents au travail. Un chien aboyait, sur le balcon d'un appartement, apparemment désireux de sortir courir dehors. Des Genins couraient après un très reconnaissable chat tigré qui portait un ruban sur l'oreille droite. Des couples et des amis se baladaient nonchalamment dans la grande rue du village. De temps en temps, des ninjas ou des voyageurs passaient les grades portes, partant ou arrivant. Une matinée normale pour les deux teneurs de registre.

Le temps passait... et rien ne se passait. Kotetsu bailla une énième fois, avant de s'affaler sur la table de l'abri, se demandant si piquer un somme pendant son boulot serait préjudiciable à sa candidature à l'examen Jounin. A côté de lui, Izumo dodelinait de la tête, une main soutenant son menton, les yeux dans le vague. Oh, et puis... L'Hokage ne dirait rien, elle-même devait encore être en train de pioncer sur son bureau... Ou de se soûler au saké... Ou de s'endetter au casino. Oui, si Tsunade avait pu devenir Hokage malgré ses vilaines habitudes, on ne lui refuserait pas le grade de Jounin pour avoir dormi pendant ses heures de travail. La conscience tranquille, Kotetsu ferma les yeux, en vue d'une bonne sieste.

**« Yaaaaouuuuu ! »**

Sursautant violemment, Kotetsu tomba de sa chaise. Le coude d'Izumo ripa et le menton de ce dernier percuta durement la table. Reprenant leurs esprits, les deux compères se relevèrent tant bien que mal, cherchant la cause de ce soudain tintamarre.

Ils n'eurent pas à chercher bien loin. Plissant les yeux devant le très coloré survêtement du ninja qui se tenait au beau milieu des grandes portes, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les yeux brillants, les deux Chuunins finirent de se relever, et comprirent doucement qui ils avaient devant eux. Kotetsu déglutit bruyamment tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait sur la tempe d'Izumo. Le calme de Konoha ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir...

Désabusés, les deux compères regardaient le groupe qui s'était formé. Au beau milieu, souriant comme un idiot, se tenait le responsable de leur réveil forcé, engoncé dans son éternelle tenue orange pétard, Uzumaki Naruto. Derrière lui, en train de bailler, se trouvait un colosse aux longs cheveux blancs, aux joues barrées d'un trait rouge, Jiraya du Trio Légendaire. Les deux regardaient, quoique vaguement, deux énergumènes en train de se disputer : l'un était un garçon aux cheveux bleutés et aux dents taillées en pointes, se trimballant un énorme coupe-chou, l'autre était une fille aux cheveux rouge vif, des lunettes sur le nez, à l'air violente. Un peu sur le côté, regardant les deux précédents cités comme s'ils étaient transparents, se tenait un grand gaillard à l'air calme et sérieux, arborant des cheveux roux et un moineau sur l'épaule. Enfin, à l'exacte opposé de l'Uzumaki, se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux et yeux complètements noirs, l'air totalement impassible, avec un katana glissé dans la ceinture. Si Izumo et Kotetsu étaient incapables d'identifier le bleu, la rouge et le roux, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à identifier le dernier venu de la petite troupe, Uchiwa Sasuke. M'enfin, se dirent-ils, s'ils sont avec maître Jiraya, c'est que ça doit être bon. Et les deux compères se rassirent donc, notant les noms de ceux qu'ils connaissaient dans le registre, et un point d'interrogation assorti d'une description physique pour les autres, alors que le groupe, mené par un blond surexcité, s'engageait dans la grande rue du village.

* * *

><p>Naruto boudait. Oui, c'était débile. Oui, c'était gamin. Oui, ça ne ferait pas changer grand chose. Mais même. Il n'était pas content. Alors il boudait. Il fallait dire qu'il avait quand même des raisons d'être mécontent.<p>

Déjà, il avait un cocard à l'oeil gauche parce que Tsunade lui avait envoyé son poing dans la face pour l'avoir appelée Mamie. Elle devrait être habituée depuis le temps. Sept ans qu'il la connaissait, et sept ans qu'il l'appelait comme ça. Bon, d'accord, il venait de passer six ans et demi hors du village à chercher Sasuke, mais même. Ca ne se faisait pas.

Ensuite, il avait voulu aller manger chez Ichiraku pour midi, mais Jiraya avait disparu discrètement. Naruto le soupçonnait d'être aux sources chaudes. Et pas forcément dans le bain des hommes. Juugo n'avait pas pu venir parce que Tsunade voulait examiner son cas à l'hôpital. Karin refusait de manger des pâtes, Suigetsu l'avait charriée, le tout avait terminé comme d'habitude en dispute et le Hôzuki s'était vu contraint de prendre la fuite devant la furie rousse qui lui avait couru après jusqu'à l'autre bout du village. Finalement, il s'était tourné vers Sasuke, mais celui-ci l'avait gratifié de son regard froid n°3, _« Même pas en rêve »_, et avait filé il ne savait où. Bande de lâcheurs.

Arrivé chez Ichiraku, il avait commandé son bol de ramen dont il rêvait depuis pas mal de temps, et l'avait engouffré à vitesse éclair. Mais quand Teuchi lui avait donné l'addition, et que le blond avait ouvert son porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille, il l'avait trouvé vide. Il s'était donc retrouvé à faire la plonge pendant tout le service du midi, avec sur le dos un tablier blanc, sur lequel était écrit en rose flash, _« J'aime la L.H.I.S.O.K. »._

Après ça, il était arrivé au terrain d'entraînement n°7 en retard (quoique avant Kakashi), puant le produit vaisselle au citron, avec les doigts fripés, et Sasuke lui avait lancé son regard froid n°1, _« Tu vas crever »,_ pour l'avoir laissé poiroter comme un abruti pendant une heure. Pour couronner le tout, Kakashi leur avait fait repasser le test des clochettes, et une fois celui-ci terminé, Sasuke avait prétendu qu'il avait attrapé sa clochette avant Naruto, alors que ça n'était même pas vrai, et Kakashi n'avait rien dit, le nez dans son bouquin interdit aux mineurs.

Puis, il avait voulu aller saluer Sakura chez elle, mais les voisins de la rose lui indiquèrent que celle-ci avait déménagé (premier choc) quatre ans plus tôt, suite au décès de ses parents (second choc). Peiné pour son amie, il était parti vers la tour de l'Hokage pour demander à Tsunade où vivait désormais la rose, et avait fait un crochet par le cimetière, trouvant effectivement une stèle au nom des parents de Sakura. C'était donc déprimé qu'il était entré dans le bureau de Tsunade, qui l'avait engueulé pour être entré sans frapper (A son avis, c'était plutôt pour l'avoir dérangé pendant sa pause saké), avait bataillé avec la blonde pendant dix minutes avant de réussir à en placer une, pour finalement entendre que Sakura était en mission à durée indéterminée.

N'ayant pas apprécié sa (bruyante) réaction, Tsunade lui avait finalement envoyé à la tête le dossier de la rose, avant de l'envoyer valser par la fenêtre. C'était donc le moral dans les chaussettes qu'il était reparti, essayant d'intégrer que, de une, Sakura était devenue Jounin, de deux, qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe sept, de trois, qu'elle avait un sacré paquet de missions de rang A et S à son actif, de quatre, qu'elle était en mission depuis quatre ans, et, de cinq, que personne ne savait quand elle reviendrait.

Et encore, il ne comptait pas le chien de Kiba qui lui avait uriné dessus (son pantalon était ruiné), ni le chat qui lui avait sauté dessus toutes griffes dehors en essayant d'échapper à trois jeunes Genins, ni Shino qui lui en voulait à mort pour avoir soi-disant écrasé un de ses insectes, ni Hinata qui s'était évanouie en le voyant et qu'il avait du ramener sur son dos au domaine Hyuga, pour en retour se faire fusiller du regard par Neji, ni Tenten qui lui avait éraflé l'oreille avec ses kunais.

Alors oui, c'était peut-être puéril de bouder, mais il estimait en avoir le droit. Et il le faisait, assis en tailleur sur son lit, en caleçon, le menton appuyé sur une main. ... Berk, il puait toujours le citron.

* * *

><p>Konoha, village caché du Pays du Feu, huit heures du matin.<p>

Assis à la même place que la veille, Izumo et Kotetsu admiraient exactement le même paysage que la veille, et l'avant-veille, et l'avant-avant-veille... Raides, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, déglutissant de temps en temps, la gorge serrée, ils attendaient anxieusement ce qui pourrait bien leur tomber sur le coin du nez maintenant que le duo le plus imprévisible de l'équipe sept était de retour au bercail. Toutefois, après plusieurs heures sans accident, catastrophe ou autre, les deux compères commencèrent à se détendre. Peut-être que l'Uzumaki et l'Uchiwa s'étaient assagis, finalement. Kotetsu se permit même de se balancer sur sa chaise, en équilibre sur deux pieds, les yeux fermés.

**« La vache, c'est pas trop tôt ! »**

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Kotetsu voulut se lever... Et s'écrasa par terre pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, ayant oublié la position bancale de sa chaise. Izumo se leva d'un coup, cherchant le propriétaire de la voix qui venait de crier, et se cogna le haut du crâne contre le toit de l'abri. Sous le choc, il se rassit, se tenant le crâne d'une main. Levant les yeux, les deux Chuunins regardèrent qui leur avait fait risquer l'infarctus.

Devant les grandes portes, ayant laissé tomber son sac à ses pieds, une jeune femme était en train de s'étirer, mains jointes au-dessus de la tête et bras tendus. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Les deux compères bloquèrent sur sa couleur de cheveux. Rose. Ils n'y en n'avait pas cinquante à Konoha. La disciple de l'Hokage, Haruno Sakura, venait de rentrer de mission.

Toutefois, sa tenue leur fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille, en bataille le pantalon noir typique des ninjas un débardeur noir, couvert par une veste apparemment en cuir d'un bleu foncé presque noir et son bandeau ninja attaché négligemment à la taille, de travers, noir également. Exit la gamine modèle aux vêtements rouges/roses qui portait son bandeau frontal dans les cheveux. En fait, sans ces fameux cheveux roses, les deux Chuunins ne l'auraient probablement pas reconnue. La kunoichi dégageait quelque chose de... spécial. Ils n'arrivaient pas à définir plus précisément ce quelque chose. Mais bon, ce qui dominait chez eux était tout de même le soulagement. Le membre le plus raisonnable de l'équipe sept était de retour. Ca, plus l'Hokage et Kakashi, devrait être suffisant pour tenir en laisse les deux énergumènes blond et brun.

**« Sakura ? C'est toi ? »** , demanda finalement Izumo.

Attrapant son sac et l'envoyant sur son épaule, la rose se tourna vers l'abri des deux teneurs de registre.

**« Hey ! Izumo, Kotetsu ! Comment ça va les sempais ? » **, fit-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Choqués. C'était le mot. Où était passée la gentille fille qui respectait parfois trop ses aînés ? Izumo avait les yeux exorbités, Kotetsu la bouche grande ouverte.

**« Hé, ça va pas ?** , demanda la jeune fille en haussant un sourcil.  
><strong>- Si... Si, ça va.<strong> , fit Izumo, se reprenant, et envoyant un coup de coude à son voisin.  
><strong>- Ah ! Euh, oui, je veux dire, on va très bien.<strong> , acquiesça Kotetsu.  
><strong>- Ah ? Vous aviez l'air bizarre. »<strong>

_Et c'est elle qui dit ça..._ , pensèrent les deux Chuunins, une goutte d'eau derrière la tête.

**« Non, en fait, c'est juste qu'on... Qu'on réfléchissait !** , broda Kotetsu.  
><strong>- Oui<strong>, continua Izumo, **on réfléchissait... A comment améliorer les registres des entrées et sorties du village !  
>- Vraiment ? Bon, bah puisque vous êtes à fond dans votre boulot, je vais vous laisser, hein ? »<strong> , fit Sakura, avant de partir d'un pas vif dans la grande rue du village.

_Elle a vraiment cru ça ?_ , pensèrent-ils, une deuxième goutte d'eau derrière la tête.

**« Ah ! Au fait, puisque vous avez l'air vraiment passionnés par le sujet, je demanderai à l'Hokage de** **vous affecter ici plus souvent ! »** , s'exclama la rose en se retournant à demi à vers eux.

_Heeeiiinnn ?_ , pensèrent les deux hommes, les yeux écarquillés.

**« De rien ! »** , fit-elle en repartant, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_... Nooooonnnnnn !_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Un grain de folie**

Konoha, village caché du Pays du Feu, midi.

Dans son bureau de la tour de l'Hokage, une cinquantenaire blonde à couettes se battait avec sa paperasse administrative, sous l'oeil ferme d'une jeune brune qui tenait un petit cochon rose dans ses bras.

Tsunade, Hokage Cinquième du nom, se demandait pour la énième fois depuis sa prise de poste pourquoi elle avait dit oui. Maudit Jiraya ! Maudit Naruto ! Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'ils débarquent à Tanzaku il y a sept ans ? Elle était très bien là-bas, avec juste son saké et ses dettes de jeu ! Maintenant, non seulement elle n'avait plus droit au saké (la faute à Shizune et ses restrictions), mais en plus elle ne pouvait plus aller au casino faute de temps ! Tout ça pour remplir de la paperasse en double et triple exemplaires. Réduite à jouer à la loterie de Konoha une fois par mois, avec une bouteille de saké par semaine, voilà où en était le Pigeon Légendaire. Vous parlez d'une honte...

Debout derrière Tsunade, Shizune surveillait l'avancement du travail de la blonde. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de devenir l'assistante de Tsunade déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Dan, l'ancien compagnon de la blonde, était son oncle. Et parce que Tsunade était quand même un Ninja Légendaire à la base, petite-fille de l'Hokage fondateur et élève du Troisième du nom. Elle s'était dit que la paye serait pas mal. Mais elle ne pensait pas devoir servir de nounou à plein temps ! Gérer une furie à la force herculéenne, au mauvais caractère, avec un vilain penchant pour le saké et les jeux d'argent, demandait une force mentale et un instinct de survie hyper-développés. Ah, et de la patience aussi. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de patience. Et Tsunade n'avait que cinquante-sept ans. Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand elle sera aussi vieille et acariâtre que les deux vieux du Conseil, Homura et Koharu ? Shizune déglutit. Elle avait vingt ans pour se préparer... Est-ce que ça suffirait ?

Dans les bras de Shizune, Ton-Ton regardait sa maîtresse blonde en souriant (enfin, en faisant ce qui correspondait à un sourire pour un cochon). Il l'aimait beaucoup... Surtout quand elle s'énervait en criant et en cassant tout. Ca lui rappelait sa mère.

Tsunade, ayant fini de parapher les missions du jour accomplies, passa à celles en cours, en commençant par les plus importantes, les missions de rang S, pour finir par les basiques, de rang D. Soupirant en voyant la hauteur de la pile, elle s'empara du premier dossier.

_ORDRE DE MISSION  
><em>_Rang :__ S  
><em>_Type :__ Infiltration  
><em>_Shinobis mobilisés :__ 1  
><em>_Durée de la mission :__ Indéterminée - En cours depuis 4 ans_

En voyant quel dossier elle avait entre les mains, Tsunade déprima encore plus. Ca n'en finissait pas. Pourquoi avait-elle ordonné une telle mission ? Ah oui, parce que les vieux schnoques du Conseil, poussés par cet emmerdeur poussiéreux de Danzô, l'avaient emmerdées jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Elle aurait dû leur dire non. Ca lui aurait évité d'envoyer un Jounin se faire massacrer. Parce que vu le but de la mission, survivre sur le long terme relevait de l'exploit, voire du miracle.

_Objet de la mission :__ Infiltrer l'organisation criminelle connue sous le nom d'Akatsuki, dans le but de récolter des informations sur les membres et le but de ladite organisation. Dans la mesure du possible, les membres doivent être éliminés. En cas de couverture éventée ou de capture, aucun renfort ne sera envoyé. _

En gros, cette mission relevait du suicide. Akatsuki était un repère de criminels de rang S, comptant des spécimens aussi horribles qu'ils étaient puissants. Entre Orochimaru et ses délires mégalomanes, Uchiwa Itachi et ses meurtres endémiques, ou Hoshigaki Kisame et son épée en peau de poiscaille, il restait quand même une demi-douzaine de cinglés psychopathes dans cette foutue organisation. Même un ancien ANBU comme Kakashi ne pouvait faire face à de tels monstres. Attrapant la page suivante, Tsunade soupira, sachant parfaitement qui elle avait envoyé. Ou plutôt, qui elle avait été forcée d'envoyer, par ces maudits vieillards, trop heureux de la priver d'un soutien important.

_Exécutant :__ Haruno Sakura  
><em>_Grade :__ Jounin  
><em>_Capacités particulières :__ Ninjutsu médical - Capacités physiques  
><em>_Missions accomplies :__ D : 152 - C : 84 - B : 68 - A : 26 - S : 10_

Tsunade fixa la photo de Sakura qui accompagnait le dossier. Ca faisait quatre ans déjà. Quatre ans qu'elle était partie pour une mission suicide. Si elle était restée au village, elle serait sûrement déjà ANBU maintenant, et haut-gradée. A coup sûr c'était pour ça que les anciens avaient tant insisté. Si la disciple de l'Hokage était devenue un haut-gradé des Forces Spéciales, ils auraient eu bien plus de mal à monter leurs sordides petites affaires dans l'ombre, en particulier Danzô. Ce dernier n'avait sûrement eu aucun mal à les convaincre. Homura et Koharu avaient une peur bleue des jeunes doués qui arrivaient à grader dans l'ANBU, parce que ça leur rappelait l'épisode Uchiwa Itachi. Si on ajoutait qu'ils n'aimaient pas Tsunade à la base, alors ça n'avait dû leur poser aucun problème d'envoyer sa meilleure disciple vers une mort certaine.

_Etat de la mission :__ Aucune nouvelle de l'exécutant.  
>Passé cinq ans après le début de la mission, celui-ci sera considéré comme mort s'il ne reparaît pas, et comme traître s'il reparaît.<em>

Il restait encore un an. Passé ce délai, Danzô se ferait une joie d'ajouter Sakura au Bingo Book des Forces Spéciales. Refermant le dossier, Tsunade le passa à Shizune, avant de s'emparer du suivant.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement.

**« Salut là-dedans ! »**

Tsunade se leva, prête à engueuler l'abruti qui avait osé entrer sans frapper, mais se figea en reconnaissant ledit, ou plutôt ladite abrutie. Un grand sourire sur le visage, l'air enjoué et son sac sur l'épaule, Sakura venait enfin de rentrer.

Trop heureuse de revoir sa disciple en un seul morceau, Tsunade se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, les jambes coupées. Puis, la regardant plus attentivement, elle nota les changements. Plus grande (elle devait atteindre le mètre soixante-dix maintenant), les cheveux plus longs, jusqu'à la taille, et complètement décoiffés (on aurait plus dit une crinière qu'autre chose), plus de courbes aussi (à moins que ça ne soit dû aux vêtements plus près du corps), plus... sombre aussi, question vêtements.

Ayant terminé l'examen physique, qui lui indiquait que, un, Sakura avait grandi, deux, elle était en bonne santé et en un seul morceau, Tsunade revint sur le visage de sa meilleure élève. Et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Pas quelque chose d'angoissant, qui pourrait la rendre méfiante, mais quelque chose de... dérangeant. Comme si elle savait inconsciemment que quelque chose avait changé, mais sans réussir à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le regard de Sakura était enjoué, et autre chose que Tsunade n'arrivait pas à définir. Sakura la regardait, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, l'air heureuse d'être rentrée, mais en même temps, elle avait l'air un peu ailleurs. Un léger toussotement de Shizune la ramena à ses obligations. Soupirant, elle demanda à la rose de lui faire son rapport.

**« Oh, ben ça s'est bien passé.** , répondit Sakura, son sourire apparemment indécollable aux lèvres. **Bon, ça faisait un peu flipper au début, mais au final c'était marrant. »**

Tsunade ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était une mission suicide, avec pour but d'infiltrer une organisation de psychopathes, et Sakura avait trouvé ça marrant ? Là c'était sûr, il y avait un problème.

**« Hem, Sakura**, intervint Shizune, **on ne t'a pas demandé tes impressions sur la mission, mais ton rapport.  
>- Oui, oui, j'y viens ! Donc je disais, ça n'a pas été de la tarte au début, j'ai eu du mal à les trouver, et après fallait encore réussir à rentrer là-dedans sans se faire tuer. Mais j'ai réussi, au bout de... De six mois je dirais. Leurs membres se baladent en binômes à la base, et chaque binôme est censé ramener deux Démons à Queues. Après, tant qu'ils font ce qu'on leur dit, ils peuvent faire ce qui leur chante.<br>- Le but de l'Akatsuki, c'est donc bien les Démons à Queues ?** , demanda Tsunade.  
><strong>- Ouais, à la base c'était ça.<br>- A la base ?  
>- Ben oui. En fait, à la base, l'Akatsuki devait donc réunir les neuf Démons à Queues. Ensuite, ils auraient fait fusionner les Démons en un seul, le Démon originel à dix queues, j'ai nommé Juubi, pour l'utiliser en tant qu'arme ultime. Avec cette arme, ils auraient pu déclencher des guerres comme ils le voulaient, et comme ils sont une puissante organisation, les villages les auraient engagés pour se battre pendant ces guerres. Ils auraient eu l'argent et la puissance et donc ils auraient régné sur le monde. Le genre de plan bien mégalo quoi.<strong> , termina Sakura en haussant les épaules.  
><strong>- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça fait ?<strong> , souffla Tsunade, les yeux écarquillés.  
><strong>- Hum ?<strong> , fit la rose en haussant un sourcil. **Ben, vous savez, vu qu'ils sont tous morts ou presque, ils vont avoir du mal à réussir.  
>- Comment ça ils sont tous morts ou presque ?<br>- Ben je les ai tués.** , répondit Sakura comme si c'était l'évidence même. **Bon, pas tous hein, y'en reste encore un ou deux dans la nature, mais ils vont pas tarder à se faire tuer je pense. Au pire ils resteront cachés dans une grotte jusqu'à mourir de vieillesse.  
>- Tu... as tué... la quasi-totalité de l'Akatsuki ?<br>- Ben oui, je viens de vous le dire. **, fit la rose, l'air blasé.  
><strong>- Explique-moi tout ça depuis le début s'il-te-plaît.<strong> , dit Tsunade en se calant dans son fauteuil, se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
><strong>- Et bien, quand je suis arrivée à l'Akatsuki, ils m'ont mis avec un type à moitié plante, Zetsu, parce qu'il avait pas de binôme. Il était un peu bizarre celui-là, une double personnalité je crois, cannibale pour rien arranger. Il maîtrisait une sorte de Mokuton si j'ai bien compris, et son truc c'était l'espionnage et la surveillance. En combat, il valait même pas un Genin. C'est celui que j'ai tué en premier, parce qu'il était chiant à toujours surveiller tout le monde. Pour ma couverture c'était pas génial. <strong>

**Après ça, y'a un autre binôme, Deidara et Sasori, qui ont ramené le Réceptacle du Démon à une queue, Ichibi. Ca vous devez être au courant, l'enlèvement d'un Kazekage ça passe jamais inaperçu généralement. Donc on a scellé Ichibi, et après ça y'a les équipes de Suna qui se sont pointées dans le périmètre du repère où on était. Tout le monde est parti, et il est seulement resté Deidara, Sasori et le Kazekage refroidi. Deidara s'est barré avec le cadavre et les ninjas de Suna l'ont suivi, du coup, comme Sasori était tout seul, je me suis dit que c'était une occasion en or et je l'ai trucidé. Je crois que Suna a récupéré son Kazekage d'ailleurs, il me semble qu'une des vioques de Suna connaissait une technique pour ramener les morts à la vie.**

**Ensuite, un autre binôme, Hidan et Kakuzu, ont ramené le Réceptacle de Nibi, le Démon à deux queues. C'était une kunoichi de Kumo, bref, on a scellé son Démon aussi. Alors, pour comprendre la suite, faut que vous sachiez que Kakuzu est un gros radin, et qu'il adore le fric. C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui gérait les finances d'Akatsuki. Pour gagner de l'argent, avec son binôme ils trucidaient les ninjas puissants et ils les échangeaient au marché noir. A un moment donné, ils sont partis chercher je ne sais quoi dans une région paumée, alors je les ai suivi de loin. Je sais pas avec lequel j'ai le plus galéré. Hidan, c'était un immortel. Je lui ai transpercé le bide, les poumons, le cœur, rien, ça marchait pas. Alors au final, je l'ai découpé en morceaux et j'ai tout enterré à quinze mètres sous terre. Et puis après, Kakuzu, il avait cinq cœurs. Donc j'ai dû le trucider cinq fois. Une fois ça allait, deux c'était marrant, mais passé trois c'est devenu franchement chiant. Enfin, il est mort aussi, c'est le principal.**

**Quelque mois après, on a été convoqués par le chef, qui nous a dit qu'Orochimaru s'était fait tuer par Uchiwa Sasuke. Et ça, Deidara a pas aimé, parce qu'il voulait tuer Orochimaru, donc il a décidé de tuer Sasuke à la place. Le truc, c'est que c'est lui qui s'est fait tuer. Enfin, moi ça m'a pas gênée, c'était même plutôt pas mal, vu que ça m'en faisait un de moins à démonter.**

**Juste après ça, Itachi et Kisame ont ramené Roushi, le Réceptacle du Démon à quatre queues, Yonbi. On l'a scellé aussi, et genre un mois après c'est Pain, le chef de l'Akatsuki, qui a ramené le Réceptacle de Rokubi, le Démon à six queues, qu'on a scellé dans la foulée. Donc, à ce moment-là, Akatsuki en était à sept Démons à Queues sur neuf, vu qu'ils en avaient déjà eu deux avant que je m'y infiltre. Donc je me suis dit qu'il fallait accélérer un peu la manoeuvre.**

**J'ai commencé par finir le remplaçant de Sasori, un débile qui s'appelait Tobi, très doué pour la fuite, mais tellement con que c'est limite s'il s'est pas tué tout seul. Du coup, il restait plus que Itachi, Kisame, Pain, et le binôme de Pain, une femme qui s'appelait Konan. Elle et Pain, ils restaient quasiment tout le temps au village d'Ame. J'y suis allée, d'ailleurs je vous raconte pas le mal que j'ai eu à rentrer, c'est pire qu'un bunker cet endroit, et devinez sur qui je suis tombée ? Jiraya en personne ! Il savait pas que j'étais là, et je l'ai suivi discrètement, vu qu'il avait l'air de chercher des infos sur Akatsuki. C'était sympa, j'ai rien eu à faire, il a trouvé Pain et Konan à ma place. Il a commencé par combattre Konan, mais comme Pain est arrivé ensuite il a dû changer d'adversaire. Konan était affaiblie, alors quand Jiraya et pain sont partis s'entre-tuer ailleurs, je l'ai achevée. J'ai suivi de loin le combat entre Jiraya et Pain, parce que je voulais pas griller ma couverture, et parce que Pain était quand même sacrément fort. La preuve, c'est que Jiraya s'est fait massacrer. Mais bon, grâce à lui, j'ai compris comment il fallait faire pour tuer Pain. Ca m'a pris un an entier, et j'ai dû faire exploser la moitié des bâtiments du village d'Ame, mais j'ai réussi à l'avoir. En fait c'était un ancien disciple de Jiraya, ça expliquait en partie pourquoi il était si fort, et l'autre partie de sa force, ben ça s'expliquait par le fait qu'il possédait le Rinnegan, vous avez, ce dôjutsu légendaire de l'Ermite Rikudo ? Ben je sais pas comment il a fait, mais il l'avait. Bref.**

**Donc, de l'Akatsuki, il restait seulement Itachi et Kisame. Je me suis dit qu'Itachi allait sûrement se faire trucider par son frère ou par Konoha, donc c'était pas la peine de le courser. Et comme Kisame tout seul ne peut pas faire grand chose, ben je l'ai laissé courir aussi. De toute façon, il est dans les Bingo Books de tous les villages ninjas, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse long feu. Bon, par précaution, j'ai fait sauter la statue qui servait à stocker les Démons à Queues, ça me fait penser qu'ils ne doivent pas être très content au Pays des Rizières, parce qu'une montagne en moins, ça va les obliger à refaire toutes leurs cartes.**

**M'enfin, je me suis dit que ma mission était terminée, et comme je savais plus exactement combien de temps il restait pour que je la termine, ben je suis rentrée. Et me voilà. »**

Tsunade était en mode OFF. Après un discours pareil en même temps. C'est surtout qu'elle avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui avait changé chez la rose. Elle savait très bien que tous les membres d'Akatsuki étaient un peu cinglés. Et une goutte de sueur lui coula sur la tempe quand elle comprit que, visiblement, ce grain de folie avait atteint Sakura.

Enfin, se reprit la blonde, ça n'avait pas l'air si grave que ça. La rose était plus extravertie, et son comportement et sa façon de parler lui faisaient bizarrement penser à Naruto (deuxième goutte de sueur). Bon, si, finalement, c'était grave.

**« Bien**, reprit Tsunade, **je pense que tu as mérité de te reposer après cette mission, alors-**  
><strong>- Ah, des congés ? Cool, c'est sympa de votre part ! Bon, bah à dans deux semaines alors !<strong> , fit la rose en s'en allant, déjà sur le pas de la porte.  
><strong>- Hein ? Non, Sakura, att... end.<strong> , fit Tsunade, abasourdie, fixant la porte par laquelle la rose venait de disparaître. **J'y crois pas.** , souffla-t-elle. **C'est moi ou elle vient de prendre deux semaines de congé alors que je comptais ne lui en donner qu'une seule ? »**

Brusquement, en repensant à l'énergie de Sakura, Tsunade se sentit lasse. Fatiguée. En gros, vieille. Elle avait besoin d'un remontant. Tant pis pour le reste de la semaine. Elle tendit la main vers sa bouteille de saké... Et n'attrapa qu'un stylo. Clignant des yeux, elle regarda sa main, le stylo, puis le bureau, avant de se rendre compte... Que sa bouteille avait disparu. Serrant le poing d'une telle force que le stylo se cassa, elle se tourna lentement vers Shizune, des flammes dans les yeux et une veine qui battait sur la tempe. La brune la regarda, apeurée, lui faisant signe que, non, ça n'était pas elle. Se calmant un peu, Tsunade tenta de réfléchir rationnellement. Elle avait bu une gorgée de saké en traitant les missions de rang C du jour, donc sa bouteille était là il n'y a pas longtemps. Si ce n'était pas Shizune...

Tsunade écarquilla légèrement les yeux, avant de se précipiter sur la fenêtre derrière elle, qu'elle ouvrit. Six étages plus bas, dans la cour qui menait à la grande rue du village, elle put apercevoir la tignasse rose de Sakura se balancer légèrement dans son dos au gré du vent.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la grande rue, la jeune fille s'arrêta, et se retourna, cherchant quelque chose des yeux, avant de rencontrer finalement le regard de l'Hokage. Avec un grand sourire, elle leva la main droite, dans laquelle se trouvait une petite bouteille blanche, et leva ensuite la bouteille devant son visage, dans un geste qui signifiait vraisemblablement « A la vôtre », avant de se retourner et de partir, buvant allègrement la bouteille qu'elle avait trouvée dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri désespéré parvint à ses oreilles, provenant de la Tour de l'Hokage.

**« Mon sakééééééééééé ! »**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. La Ligue des Pervers de Konoha**

Alors que Tsunade se morfondait sur son saké perdu en maugréant des paroles recherchées à l'égard de sa plus jeune disciple, Kakashi se promenait dans le village, relisant pour la cinq cent onzième fois _La furie du batifolage_. Ca faisait bien quatorze ans que le premier tome de la série vénérée des Icha Icha, _Le paradis du batifolage_, était sorti le deuxième tome était sorti en librairie il y a sept ans. Kakashi se rendait donc tous les jours depuis un mois à sa librairie préférée de Konoha, attendant impatiemment le troisième tome, bavant d'avance et essayant d'imaginer le titre, la couverture, ou mieux encore, le contenu. Maître Jiraya était vraiment un génie, digne de figurer dans le Trio Légendaire.

**« Hey, Kakashi, comment ça va ?  
>- Hein ? »<strong>

Suite à sa réponse très aristocratique, Kakashi leva un regard blasé vers son interlocuteur, qui lui fit d'ailleurs part, avec un grand tact, d'une remarque sur son apparence.

**« Vous avez toujours autant l'air d'un zombie avec la tête dans le cul.** , déclara la personne avec sérieux.  
><strong>- Heu... Et bien merci, Sakura. »<strong>

_Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?_ , se demanda le ninja copieur.

Etudiant discrètement son ancienne élève, Kakashi se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait l'air... changée. Et pas que physiquement, se dit-il en pensant à sa remarque précédente. Pitié, faites qu'elle n'ait pas régressé mentalement... Il avait déjà bien assez à faire entre Gai et ses défis merdiques (non mais quel était le rapport entre l'art du ninja et la capacité à manger le plus de sushis possibles ?), l'Hokage et ses crises de colère (fallait vraiment que Shizune arrête de lui restreindre le saké), et ses deux abrutis d'élèves (plus jamais il n'accepterai de se charger de Genins. Plus-ja-mais).

Justement, Sakura se rapprocha, l'air intéressée par quelque chose se situant en-dessous de son menton. Suivant le regard de la rose, Kakashi tomba... sur son livre.

**« Ah, vous êtes encore avec ce livre ? Je les ai tous lus pendant ma mission, quand je me faisais chier. »**

Outrepassant le fait que son élève d'à peine dix-neuf ans (donc pas encore majeure) ait lu des livres où était marqué en rouge vif _Interdit aux mineurs_, Kakashi haussa un sourcil, intéressé.

**« Vraiment ? Je crois que celui-ci est mon préféré.** , dit-il en secouant légèrement son livre.  
><strong>- C'est celui que j'ai trouvé le plus nul, si je me souviens bien. M'enfin, les autres étaient pas loin derrière, en matière de nullité. C'est à se demander comment font certains pour apprécier. Sérieux, ce truc ne vaudra jamais une bonne revue porno ! » <strong>, s'exclama la rose en mirant le bouquin d'un air blasé.

Kakashi déglutit. Ca ne pouvait pas être Sakura. Pas la Sakura qui frappait Naruto quand celui-ci se transformait en jolie minette à poil, pas la Sakura qui regardait Sasuke avec des cœurs dans les yeux et la bave au coin des lèvres, pas la Sakura qui rougissait dès que quelqu'un faisait une allusion un tant soit peu perverse. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités. Soit, c'était un ennemi qui avait pris l'apparence de Sakura pour infiltrer le village. Soit, c'était bien Sakura mais elle était devenue complètement frappée. Bizarrement, Kakashi n'arrivait pas à définir laquelle lui faisait le plus peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, restant égal à lui-même, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il prit la fuite.

* * *

><p>Six heures plus tard, concentré au maximum sur son calepin dans lequel il écrivait à toute vitesse, un filet de bave sur le menton, le rouge aux joues et deux bouts de coton dans les narines, Jiraya remontait tranquillement la rue principale du quartier des sources chaudes.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, rangeant son calepin, le Ninja légendaire prit la première à gauche. Il devait renouveler sa carte de membre de la L.H.I.S.O.K., la sienne était périmée depuis pas moins de six ans. Sortant ladite carte, il la regarda, fier de faire partie d'un cercle si fermé. Si fier, qu'il bouscula une personne qui arrivait d'une rue à droite.

**« Oh, désolé.** , s'excusa Jiraya en relevant la tête. ... **Sakura ? C'est toi ? Comme tu as grandi ! »** , s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, le regard fixé sur la poitrine de la rose.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, l'air surpris, avant de répondre.

**« Maître Jiraya ? Vous êtes vivant ? C'est marrant, moi qui vous croyait mort. »**

Le sourire de Jiraya se fana un peu sur les bords.

**« Heeeiiinnn ?! Comment ça tu me croyais mort ?  
>- Ben oui, vu comme vous vous êtes fait massacrer à Ame par le chef d'Akatsuki... Je vous croyais noyé quelque part au fond de l'océan moi ! »<strong>

A ces mots, Jiraya lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, avant de passer un bras sur ses épaules, tout en lançant des regards inquiets autour d'eux, histoire de s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu. Si Konoha et les autres villages apprenaient sa douloureuse défaite, il serait la risée du monde ninja. Même Naruto n'était pas au courant... Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs.

**« Ecoute Sakura, à ce sujet-là... Je préfèrerais que tu évites d'en parler... Tu comprends, je suis quand même écrivain. Si les gens apprennent ce qu'il s'est passé... Ca serait assez mauvais pour mes** **affaires.** , expliqua-t-il avec un sourire forcé.  
><strong>- Oh, je vois.<strong> , fit Sakura, l'air pensive, avant de sourire d'une manière assez perfide. **Et vous donnez quoi en échange de mon silence ?  
>- Co-co-comment ça ?<strong> , bégaya Jiraya, les yeux exorbités.  
><strong>- Ben oui, moi je veux bien me taire, mais bon... Si je n'ai pas un petit aide-mémoire pour me rappeler de me taire, ma langue pourrait facilement... fourcher ? En particulier devant Naruto... »<strong>

Le visage de Jiraya se décomposa. Tout, mais pas ça. Naruto ne devait absolument rien savoir, sinon tout le village serait au courant dans l'heure.

**« Bon... Combien tu veux ? »** , chuchota-t-il, guettant autour de lui si personne ne les entendait.

La jeune fille lui glissa un chiffre à l'oreille. L'Ermite des crapauds blêmit et manqua de s'étouffer.

**« Quoi ?! »** , crachota-t-il difficilement.

Sakura prit un air déçu.

**« Bon, bah tant pis.** , soupira-t-elle. **Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à m'en aller...** , ajouta-t-elle en se dégageant du bras de Jiraya.  
><strong>- Non, non ! Je veux dire, d'accord, d'accord !<strong> , paniqua ce dernier en la retenant par le bras.  
><strong>- Génial ! C'est un plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, maître Jiraya ! »<strong> , s'exclama la rose avec un sourire vainqueur.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, trop occupé à déprimer sur son argent perdu. Tsunade manquait de le tuer régulièrement, les deux vieux du Conseil passaient leur temps à le critiquer, et voilà que la disciple de la première citée s'y mettait aussi, le ruinant à moitié en moins de cinq minutes. Finalement, voulant à tout prix trouver un endroit où il ne risquerait rien, le Ninja légendaire prit la poudre d'escampette.

Trop occupée à savourer sa victoire et son compte en banque désormais plein aux as, Sakura ne se rendit compte qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Jiraya avait filé. Un objet par terre attira son attention. Elle le ramassa : c'était une carte. La photo de Jiraya était collée au recto.

**« Jiraya. Age : 51 ans. Numéro de membre : 002301. Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc ? »** , marmonna-t-elle en retournant la carte.

Sur le verso était inscrit en grandes lettres stylisées _« L.H.I.S.O.K. »._

**« L.H.I.S.O.K. ... C'est quoi cette association ? Bon le K. ça doit être pour Konoha, mais le reste ? »**

Retournant la carte dans tous les sens, apprenant de fait que Jiraya avait été nommé Membre d'honneur, que ladite carte offrait des réductions dans toutes les librairies de Konoha sur les livres de la section Adulte, et que la date de validité était dépassée depuis plus de six ans, la rose finit par apercevoir une ligne écrite en tout petit, dans un coin.

**« Ligue des Hommes Intéressés par le Sexe Opposé de Konoha. » **

Ca lui rappelait quelque chose... Mais oui ! Il y a huit ou neuf ans, ça s'appelait encore la _L.P.K_. ou _Ligue des Pervers de Konoha_. D'ailleurs, si elle se souvenait bien, songea-t-elle en reprenant sa marche, la carte toujours dans la main, Kakashi aussi avait une carte comme celle-là.

En parlant de Kakashi, la rose se souvint qu'avant de se barrer, pour changer, dans un nuage de fumée, il lui avait dit que Naruto était de retour. Ouais, bah Naruto attendrait... Là elle avait envie de pioncer.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Retrouvailles**

Konoha, village caché du Pays du Feu, huit heures du matin.

En cette belle matinée de mai, le centre du village de Konoha était déjà bien animé. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens, les plus jeunes dans les jupes de leur mère, leurs aînés en direction de l'Académie, histoire de ne pas faire gronder par Iruka pour retard injustifié. Les Genins de l'année, tout juste diplômés, arboraient fièrement leur bandeau frontal flambant neuf, parés à chasser les chats perdus et récolter les patates des anciens du quartier Nord. Les Chuunins et les Jounins se dirigeaient, plus ou moins motivés, vers la Tour de l'Hokage, qui pour remettre un rapport, qui pour recevoir une mission. Les employés administratifs fourmillaient dans le hall de la Tour, chargés de papiers, forçant le passage à coup de _**« Pardon ! »**_ et de _**« Excusez-moi, je suis pressé ! »**_, qui sonnaient étrangement comme des _**« Mais cassez-vous de mon chemin, merde ! »**_ et _**« Putain, elle fait chier la vieille ! »**_. Les Anbus, moins bêtes que le commun des mortels, passaient directement par les fenêtres du bureau de Shizune, évitant ainsi le demi-kilomètre de couloir embouchonné qui menait chez l'Hokage. Et l'Hokage, justement, plongée dans ses papiers jusqu'au bout des couettes, rouspétait consciencieusement, proférant des injures à l'égard _**« du connard qui avait créé Konoha**__**»**_, _**« du pauvre con qui l'avait poussée à devenir ninja »**_ et _**« des vieilles peaux qui ne faisaient que critiquer »**_. Autrement dit, dans son grand respect des anciens, Tsunade insultait méthodiquement son propre grand-père, son ancien professeur et les deux membres du Conseil de Konoha.

A l'opposé de la fourmilière du centre, les abords du village étaient d'un calme effrayant. Les terrains d'entraînement se succédaient, chacun entouré de son grillage de protection et muni de sa plaque descriptive affichant le numéro du terrain et les équipes qui y étaient affectées.

En l'occurrence, le terrain d'entraînement numéro sept, avec ses trois poteaux de bois, sa petite rivière et son bosquet, demeurait inhabité depuis plus de six ans. Il fallait dire que ce terrain semblait quelque peu maudit.  
>Les Trois Ninjas Légendaires s'y étaient entraînés. Aujourd'hui, l'un avait déserté et était entré dans le Top Trois des plus grands ennemis de Konoha, un deuxième était devenu pervers de renommée nationale et la dernière roupillait régulièrement dans son fauteuil d'Hokage, une bouteille de saké à la main. Magnifique.<br>On pouvait citer également l'équipe Minato. Des quatre membres, l'un avait fini écrabouillé par un rocher pendant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja, la deuxième était morte pas longtemps après, le sensei avait suivi quelques années plus tard en scellant le Démon à Neuf Queues, et le seul membre restant était un épouvantail borgne et pervers, blasé au possible. Fantastique.  
>Et bien sûr, on ne pouvait oublier la dernière équipe en date. Un sensei, qui n'était autre que l'épouvantail précédemment cité le Réceptacle du Démon à Neuf Queues, blond excentrique, intenable, inépuisable et malheureusement très puissant le dernier membre du Clan Uchiwa, avec un léger délire de puissance depuis le meurtre de son clan par son grand frère psychopathe et la disciple de la buveuse de saké mentionnée dix lignes plus haut, apparemment légèrement dérangée mentalement depuis une mission d'infiltration dans une des plus grandes organisations criminelles mondiales. Magistral.<p>

A l'heure actuelle, le blondinet excentrique cité précédemment, Uzumaki Naruto pour ne pas le nommer, se tenait assis, pour ne pas dire avachi, contre le poteau en bois central du terrain numéro sept, les bras croisés, la bouche pincée et les sourcils froncés, signe chez lui d'intense concentration ou de grande bouderie.

Là, en l'occurrence, c'était un peu des deux. Indigné de s'être fait battre par Sasuke à l'épreuve des clochettes (l'autre corbeau pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il soutenait que c'était un match nul), Naruto réfléchissait donc soigneusement à la façon dont il allait se venger de son éternel rival et meilleur ami, à savoir Monsieur Uchiwa Sasuke en personne. Entendant des cris qui augmentaient d'intensité de manière difficilement supportable pour ses pauvres oreilles, Naruto leva la tête, intrigué.

Quand on parlait du loup. Sasuke arrivait, suivi par Juugo, duo d'imperturbables impassibles, et derrière eux se tenaient Karin et Suigetsu, encore et toujours en train de se crêper le chignon. Ou plutôt, Suigetsu provoquait allègrement la rousse qui répliquait en criant, sa voix montant d'une octave à chaque phrase. Niveau discrétion, c'était pas encore ça pour la Team Taka.

Une ombre cacha soudainement le soleil à Naruto. Se retournant, le blondin se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kakashi, accroupi sur son poteau, son éternel livre pervers à la main. Souriant (ou du moins bougeant la partie visible de son visage en ce que l'on pouvait interpréter comme un sourire), le ninja copieur leva une main en les saluant d'un ton enjoué.

**« Yo ! »**

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

**« Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes à l'heure ?! Vous avez bu quoi ce matin ? »** , demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Le ninja copieur afficha une tête étonnée.

**« Moi ? Rien du tout. Pourquoi ça ?  
>- Arrêtez votre cinéma, y'a forcément un truc pour que vous arriviez à l'heure ! »<strong>

Pendant que Naruto tempêtait contre un Kakashi qui semblait ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, Sasuke se demandait pourquoi il était revenu dans ce village de cinglés. Entendant les deux énergumènes roux et bleu se disputer pour la énième fois derrière lui, il se fit la réflexion qu'au moins, ces deux-là ne faisaient certainement pas tache à Konoha.

**« Allez, si vous avez pas bu, dites-moi ce que vous avez fumé !  
>- Mais bon sang Naruto, puisque je te dis que je vais très bien et que, non, je n'ai pas pris de substances illicites !<br>- Arrêtez, je sais très bien que-  
>- Hey, salut Kakashi, ça farte ? »<strong>

Coupé dans son élan, Naruto se retourna pour voir qui venait de lui couper la parole. La mâchoire de l'Uzumaki se décrocha en se rendant compte de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

**« Ah, c'est toi Sakura. »** , fit Kakashi d'un air blasé.

Naruto, les yeux ronds comme des billes, regardait la jeune femme comme si on lui avait annoncé qu'Ichiraku avait fermé. Bouche grande ouverte, clignant bêtement des yeux, complètement figé. Ridicule, selon l'avis commun de Kakashi et Sasuke.

Celui-ci regarda vaguement la rose. Elle avait l'air aussi ennuyante qu'avant... Quoique. Un petit truc semblait changé chez elle. Bizarrement, l'image du cinglé d'Akatsuki qui vénérait l'explosion comme un art lui vint à l'esprit.

**« Hem, Sakura, tu pourrais me redire à quelle heure le rendez-vous était fixé ?** , demanda Kakashi, un rien suspicieux.  
><strong>- Hum ? Ah, bah ça dépend. Pour vous, c'était six heures. Pour les autres, c'était huit heures. Vu que vous êtes toujours à la bourre de deux heures et quelque, comme ça tout le monde est à l'heure ! »<strong> , expliqua la rose avec son désormais habituel grand sourire un peu foldingue, mélange de confiance en soi, d'idiotie et d'une pointe de sadisme.

Une goutte de sueur coula dans la nuque de Kakashi. L'équipe numéro sept finirait fatalement par avoir raison de ses nerfs. Pourquoi le Troisième du nom avait-il eu l'idée ô combien saugrenue et suicidaire de placer ces trois-là dans la même équipe ? Ou plutôt non, pourquoi lui avait-on confié cette équipe à lui ? Il était gentil pourtant, non ? Il n'était pas pervers comme Jiraya, ne fumait pas comme Asuma, ne s'habillait pas de façon à faire honte à la profession de ninja comme Gai, ne buvait pas comme Tsunade, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était lui qui prenait ? Pourquoi ?

Pendant que Kakashi désespérait intérieurement, Naruto s'était remis de l'apparition soudaine de Sakura en face de lui.

**« Sakura-chaaaan ! Tu m'as manqué ! Dis donc, tu n'as pas du tout changé ! »** , s'exclama le blond.

Une goutte d'eau apparut derrière la tête de Sasuke. Il était con ou quoi ? Question stupide, se morigéna le brun, évidemment que Naruto était con. Le jour où il deviendrait intelligent, il pleuvrait de la merde.

A l'entente de son prénom, la rose tourna la tête vers Naruto, l'air de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

**« Naruto ? Ah, je me disais bien que y'avait pas cinquante personnes qui sentent les ramens à vingt** **mètres à la ronde. »**

Le tout sur un ton blasé, comme si c'était normal que quelqu'un pue la soupe aux nouilles sur vingt mètres carrés. Pourquoi était-il revenu à Konoha ? Pourquoi ?

**« Suigetsu je vais te tuer ! »**

Les trois membres de l'équipe sept tournèrent la tête juste à temps pour voir une furie rousse envoyer son poing dans la tête d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés et au sourire carnassier. Tête qui explosa comme une bombe à eau sous le choc. Avant de se reformer comme si de rien n'était.

**« Hé hé, encore raté ma belle. **, ricana Suigetsu sans se départir de son sourire un rien sadique.  
><strong>- Toi ! Espèce d'empaffé ! Je vais te démolir ! »<strong> , rugit Karin en se jetant sur lui.

Naruto, Sasuke et Juugo suivirent la scène d'un air blasé. Kakashi déprimait toujours dans son coin, maudissant le sadisme des dirigeants de Konoha. Sakura, elle, cligna des yeux une fois avant de se diriger vers Suigetsu et de s'arrêter juste à côté de lui. Bras croisés dans une posture pensive, la rose se pencha en avant, mettant son visage à deux centimètres de celui de Suigetsu.

**« Hé, salut, heu... Sakura c'est ça ? L'autre blond a pas arrêté de parler de toi depuis qu'on l'a rencontré !** , s'exclama l'homme aqueux avec le même grand sourire. **Heu... Dis tu m'écoutes ? Tu fais quoi là ? »** , demanda-t-il tandis que Sakura se rapprochait encore plus, le regardant dans les yeux avec un sérieux effrayant.

Puis, brusquement, la jeune femme recula. Bizarrement, l'Uchiwa sentit venir une connerie digne de Naruto.

**« Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Orochimaru invente vraiment des trucs bizarres. T'es quoi au juste ? Un déboucheur de chiottes vivant ? Un aquarium autonome ? »** , s'exclama la rose, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

Et voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Une deuxième goutte d'eau fit son apparition derrière la tête de Sasuke. Apparemment, Sakura était encore plus frappée que Naruto. Le pire ? A en croire l'expression qu'elle arborait, elle était parfaitement sérieuse et attendait visiblement que Suigetsu réponde à sa question.

Ledit Suigetsu, justement, en était resté sur le cul. Il était juste en état de cligner des yeux, le cerveau apparemment en mode off. A côté de lui, Karin, après un petit moment de choc, se mit à ricaner.

**« Hum ! Tu vois, il n'y a pas que moi qui trouve que tu ne ressemble à rien, pauvre kappa* ! »** , fit la rousse avec un sourire vainqueur.

A ces mots, Suigetsu sembla se réveiller et se tourna vers Karin.

**« Parce que tu crois que tu ressembles à quelque chose toi ? Quelque chose d'humain, s'entend ?** , se moqua l'homme poisson, un sourire railleur sur le visage.  
><strong>- Espèce de sale poisson !<strong> , hurla Karin en retour, rouge de colère. **Tu vas voir si mon poing ne ressemble pas à quelque chose ! Je vais te démolir, te massacrer, te trucider, te-**  
><strong>- Heu, ça t'ennuierait de crier moins fort ?<strong> , intervint Sakura. **Non, parce que bon, t'as une haleine sacrément puissante quoi... »** , ajouta-t-elle en agitant sa main devant son nez.

Suigetsu explosa de rire, se tenant les côtes, plié en deux. C'était déjà jouissif de remballer Karin, mais là, c'était vraiment le pied ! Même si cette fille aux cheveux roses semblait un peu bizarre. La rousse justement, oscillait entre le blême et le cramoisi. Blême de rage d'avoir reçu pareil critique, et cramoisie de honte de l'avoir reçue en public, et surtout devant Sasuke-kun. Finalement, ce fut la rage qui l'emporta, et Karin se jeta comme une furie sur Suigetsu toujours mort de rire, prête à le scalper. Ce fut sans compter sur Juugo qui se mit entre les deux.

**« Calmez-vous, tous les deux. »**, dit le géant de sa voix calme et grave.

Sakura regarda Juugo un moment, avant de lâcher, d'une voix étonnée :

**« Tiens, il parle lui ? Je croyais qu'il était muet. »**

A ces mots, Suigetsu repartit dans son fou rire, tandis qu'une troisième goutte d'eau venait rejoindre les deux précédentes derrière la tête de l'Uchiwa. Arrivant à sa limite de patience, Sasuke décida de clore les débats, aussi futiles soient-ils.

**« Bon, ça suffit. On n'est pas ici pour ça. »**

Comme elle l'avait fait pour Juugo, la rose se tourna vers lui en entendant ses paroles.

**« Ah ? Bah t'es là, toi ? »**

Naruto sentit un fou rire pointer en voyant que, de une, Sakura avait bien mis dix minutes à s'apercevoir de la présence de Sasuke, et que, de deux, ce dernier semblait outré (pour un Uchiwa) par ce même fait. Autrement dit, une aura noire entourait Sasuke, et pour un peu, l'Uzumaki aurait pu sentir des plusions meurtrières. Ignorer un Uchiwa, même involontairement, pouvait s'avérer particulièrement délétère pour la santé.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura regardait Sasuke sans gêne aucune, le détaillant de haut en bas, passant des cheveux en piques au haut de kimono blanc ouvert jusqu'au nombril, puis à la jupette prune maintenue par une cordelette violette dans laquelle était passée un katana, pour finir par les sandales noires et les protège-poignets noirs également. Finalement, son analyse physique terminée, la jeune femme planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke, pas du tout déstabilisée par le regard tueur que lui envoyait l'Uchiwa, la dissuadant d'ouvrir encore une fois la bouche.

**« Je savais pas que t'aimais les jupes.** , lâcha finalement la rose après quelques instants de réflexion. **M'enfin, chacun ses goûts. Au fait, ça fait longtemps que t'es gay ? Je suppose que tu es uke**, hein, bah oui, pourquoi tu t'habillerais féminin sinon ? Mais tu sais, tu devrais éviter de te balader à moitié à poil comme ça, parce que y'a quand même des individus peu recommandables qui se baladent la nuit dans les rues. Et puis... »**

Naruto n'entendit jamais la suite du monologue de Sakura. Il était trop occupé à rire aux éclats, un bras sur le ventre, à genoux par terre en train de frapper le sol du poing. Suigetsu, quelques mètres plus loin, était dans le même état. Karin était figée, les yeux exorbités derrière ses lunettes, la mâchoire pendant jusque par terre, et Juugo, fidèle à lui-même était rigoureusement impassible, regardant les nuages au-dessus du Mont Hokage.

Sasuke, lui, après une bonne minute de bug, avait baissé les yeux dix millisecondes sur le bas de sa tenue, avant de lâcher un _**« Tsss »**_ méprisant et de s'en aller dignement (pour peu qu'il lui resta un peu de dignité).

Néanmoins, le lendemain matin, en arrivant au terrain numéro sept, Naruto nota que Sasuke portait un débardeur et un pantalon.

* * *

><p>*<span>kappa<span> : dans la mythologie asiatique, un kappa est un esprit aquatique.

** uke : dans les relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes, le dominant est appelé _seme_ (prononcez sémé) et le dominé _uke _(prononcez ouké).


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Les malheurs de Tsunade**

Dans le paisible village de Konoha, le temps passait comme si de rien n'était. L'hiver était arrivé doucement, avait perduré pendant environ deux mois, et commençait tout doucement à céder la place au printemps. Ainsi, en cette belle, quoique un peu fraîche, matinée de mars, le village se réveillait tout doucement, à l'image d'un arbre encore engourdi par l'hiver, reprenant vie lentement.

Une des rares exceptions à ce phénomène restait la Tour de l'Hokage. Véritable ruche qui ne dormait jamais, toujours encombrée de dizaines d'employés occupés à rédiger, corriger, lire, relire, décoder, ranger, classer, rechercher, transporter, réceptionner et envoyer des centaines et des centaines de paperasses de toutes les sortes, naviguant dans les couloirs dignes d'un labyrinthe et courant entre les différents étages.

Dans son bureau du dernier étage, Tsunade désespérait, rouspétait, renâclait, protestait et grommelait comme un enfant qui ne voudrait pas faire ses devoirs, surveillée par une Shizune indomptable et incorruptible, devant l'amoncellement de papiers qui s'agrandissait plus vite qu'elle n'avait le temps des les signer. Elle allait finir sa vie dans un bureau à signer encore et toujours les mêmes paperasses, et terminerait ensevelie sous deux tonnes de papiers administratifs ou étouffée par la poussière. Massant son poignet droit, elle se demanda si Shizune accepterait l'excuse de la tendinite. ... Sûrement pas, elle l'avait déjà sortie la semaine précédente. Soupirant, Tsunade attrapa sa bouteille de saké pour boire une gorgée, avant de regarder sa bouteille fixement.

Rien à faire, elle avait définitivement envie de tuer Sakura. Sa disciple lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis qu'elle était revenue de mission.

Il y avait évidemment ce fameux jour où la rose était rentrée de sa mission d'infiltration, apparemment avec une case en moins et une attirance pour le saké en plus. Preuve en était le fait qu'elle lui avait piqué sa bouteille sans même qu'elle-même ou Shizune ne s'en aperçoivent. Elle avait laissé passer cette fois-là, pensant que l'exubérance de Sakura était passagère car due à un trop long moment passé avec les timbrés d'Akatsuki, et qu'elle se calmerait d'elle-même dans les jours à venir.

Elle en avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie, mais celle-là était certainement une des pires.

**Flash-back - Octobre **

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sakura était revenue de sa mission d'infiltration, et elle venait tout juste de terminer son congé - qu'elle s'était elle-même accordé soit dit en passant. L'Hokage l'avait donc convoquée dans son bureau pour sa nouvelle mission.

La rose avait débarqué en tenue de l'Anbu, son masque à la main et son katana sur le dos, baillant sans aucune retenue.

_Ca commence bien_, avait pensé Tsunade. Elle avait fait part du cas... potentiellement inquiétant de la rose au médecin-chef de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Konoha, quelques jours auparavant. Juste au cas où.

Soupirant un bon coup, elle releva la tête pour affronter le sourire de la jeune femme, qui, rien à faire, la mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. En même temps, mettez un sourire mi-cinglé mi-sadique dans un visage angélique, et vous obtenez le physique du parfait psychopathe.

**« Voilà ta nouvelle mission. Elle est de rang A.** , commença Tsunade, remarquant tout de même que Sakura avait l'air un peu - un tout petit peu - plus sérieuse. **Les vioques du Conseil voulaient te redonner directement une mission de rang S, mais je les ai envoyé balader. **  
><strong>- Vous savez, moi ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée. <strong>, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, attrapant le dossier que lui tendait l'Hokage. **Alors... **_**Mettre hors d'état de nuire les sous-fifres d'Orochimaru cachés dans les trois repères nouvellement repérés par les unités de repérage et ramener le plus d'informations possibles concernant Orochimaru.**_, lut-elle à voix haute. **Vous êtes au courant qu'il est censé être clamsé depuis un moment, l'autre serpent ?** , demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
><strong>- Oui, mais il avait tellement de sous-fifres et de réseaux en souterrain que ça ne m'étonnerait que l'un d'eux veuille reprendre le flambeau.<strong> , grimaça Tsunade. **Tu veux quelle équipe pour t'accompagner ? Pour ma part j'avais pensé à-  
>- Pas besoin d'équipe, je peux largement faire ça en solo ! <strong>, la coupa la rose avec enthousiasme.  
><strong>- Hein ?! Non mais Sakura, je te signale qu'il y a toujours plusieurs centaines de subordonnés d'Orochimaru dans chaque repaire et que tu en as trois à faire ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?<strong> , s'exclama la blonde, énervée.  
><strong>- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas suicidaire quand même.<strong> , répondit nonchalamment Sakura**. En gros, il suffit de massacrer tout ce qui bouge et de ramasser les infos qui traînent ensuite, non ? Suffit de foncer dans le tas à coup d'explosifs, de finir ceux qui restent avec du ninjutsu ou du taijutsu, d'aller dans les labos du serpent et du binoclard chercher toutes les paperasses qu'ils ont laissés, et une fois qu'on a tout, ben suffit de ressortir et de tout faire péter. Du gâteau quoi, voyez bien que j'ai pas besoin d'équipe pour ça ! Bon, bah j'y vais, à plus ! »**

Choquée par le débit des paroles et par la logique imparable, quoique totalement timbrée, de Sakura, Tsunade ne sut que dire pendant une bonne minute. Réalisant finalement qu'elle avait l'air d'un poisson échoué sur la plage avec ses yeux qui clignaient fixement et sa bouche grande ouverte, elle reprit contenance et s'adossa à son fauteuil en se pinçant fortement l'arête du nez. Ces jeunes allaient finir par la tuer.

Soufflant un bon coup, elle tendit le bras pour saisir sa bouteille de saké, tâtonnant sans rien trouver. Fronçant les sourcils, elle rouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard sa chère bouteille. Le bureau était recouvert d'un tas de choses plus ou moins identifiées, mais rien qui ressemblait à sa bouteille.

Tsunade blêmit. Cette scène lui rappelait quelque chose... Se levant précipitamment, la blonde courut à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, cherchant du regard une chevelure rose. Elle l'aperçut finalement, juste en-dessous de sa fenêtre.

**« Sakura ! »** , beugla-t-elle en direction du sol.

Six étages plus bas, la rose regardait pensivement la petite bouteille blanche qu'elle tenait à la main, quand elle entendit son nom. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard furibond de l'Hokage.

Tsunade était furieuse. Sakura la regardait d'un air neutre, mais elle voyait bien _sa_ bouteille de saké dans sa main gauche. Elle avait recommencé !

**« Sakura !** , cria-t-elle à nouveau. **Rend-moi cette bouteille immédiatement ! »**

La rose baissa le regard sur ladite bouteille, avant de relever les yeux vers la blonde à moitié penchée dehors, une veine sur la tempe, serrant le bord de la fenêtre - qui commençait à se fissurer sous la pression.

**« Oh.** , fit Sakura. **Vous y tenez tant que ça à cette bouteille ?** , demanda-t-elle, l'air étonnée.  
><strong>- Evidemment que j'y tiens !<strong> , beugla Tsunade. **Alors rend-la moi tout de suite !**  
><strong>- Ok, ok, puisque vous y tenez tant que ça.<strong> , fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. **Faut pas vous énerver pour si peu. »**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la rose envoya la bouteille vers le haut, sous le regard apeuré de Tsunade qui craignit de voir la bouteille se retourner et son précieux saké arroser la cour. Heureusement, ladite bouteille lui arriva sans dommages dans les mains. Soulagée, Tsunade rentra le buste dans son bureau et porta la bouteille à sa bouche, dans l'intention d'en prendre une bonne lampée. Mais aussitôt, elle écarta la bouteille, écarquillant les yeux.

**« Mais c'est vide !** , s'écria-t-elle, la fenêtre toujours ouverte.  
><strong>- Ah ?<strong> , fit Sakura d'en bas. **Vous vouliez aussi ce qu'il y avait dedans ? »**

**Retour au présent - Mars**

Rien que se remémorer ce souvenir fit saillir une veine sur la tempe de l'Hokage. Sakura semblait avoir trouvé une nouvelle passion : le saké. Tsunade aurait pu être heureuse que sa disciple lui ressemble autant, si celle-ci n'avait pas pris la très mauvaise habitude de se servir dans ses réserves personnelles.

Après tout, se disait la rose, pourquoi s'embêter à payer ce qu'on peut avoir gratis ?

**Flash-back - Novembre**

Ayant pris pour acquis que Sakura semblait apprécier le saké autant qu'elle-même, Tsunade prenait soin de cacher ses bouteilles quand elle convoquait la rose ou que, fait plus rare, celle-ci débarquait sans prévenir dans son bureau.

Ainsi, pendant un mois, aucune mésaventure n'arriva à son cher saké qu'elle fut la seule à déguster. Malheureusement, ses réserves n'étaient pas inépuisables. Tant qu'à boire, autant se payer du bon saké ! Tsunade attendait donc avec impatience le nouvel arrivage de sa boisson préférée.

Un matin, un livreur se présenta au bureau de l'Hokage, et déposa une facture assez importante - pour ne pas dire faramineuse - devant la blonde, expliquant qu'il venait livrer le saké. Très heureuse de voir enfin arriver son alcool chéri, Tsunade paya - se ruinant à moitié au passage - et demanda ensuite où il avait déposé les caisses.

**« Ah, ça, il y a quelqu'un qui les a prises en charge pour vous, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.  
>- Comment ça ?<strong> , demanda l'Hokage en fronçant les sourcils. **Qui s'en est occupé ?  
>- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?<strong> , s'étonna à son tour le livreur. **Pourtant ça date de ce matin.  
>- De ce matin ? Et vous arrivez seulement maintenant ?<strong> , demanda la blonde en regardant l'heure à la pendule - il était près de midi.  
><strong>- Oui, en fait j'ai croisé cette personne en bas de la Tour tôt ce matin, et elle m'a dit que plutôt que de m'encombrer avec toutes mes caisses, elle allait s'en occuper. Comme ça j'aurais seulement la facture à vous apporter, et comme j'allais sûrement passer la matinée coincé à l'administration, ça serait moins lourd à transbahuter.<strong> , expliqua le livreur. **D'ailleurs**, reprit-il avec une moue désapprobatrice, **elle avait raison. C'est de plus en plus long d'accéder à votre bureau. C'est bien parce que vous êtes une bonne cliente.** , fit-il en agitant le chèque signé par Tsunade.  
><strong>- Cette personne, je peux savoir qui c'est ? Ou au moins à quoi elle ressemble ? » <strong>

Elle avait un très, très mauvais pressentiment.

**« Oh, mais je sais qui c'est ! Vous pensez bien que je n'aurais pas laissé ce saké à quelqu'un sans être sûr qu'il arriverait bien chez vous !** , s'exclama le livreur. **Elle m'a dit qu'elle était votre élève, et un des employés de l'administration me l'a confirmé.  
>- Mon élève, vous dites ?<strong> , demanda Tsunade, l'air catastrophée. _Oh non, pitié, pas ça._  
><strong>- Oui, enfin, je ne connais pas son nom, mais c'était une jolie jeune femme, avec des cheveux roses. »<strong>

Dans leur petite cabane en bois, à côté des grandes portes du village, Izumo et Kotetsu entendirent un énorme bruit de verre brisé provenant du centre de Konoha. Ils levèrent la tête juste assez vite pour apercevoir un bureau s'envoler par la fenêtre apparemment cassée du bureau de l'Hokage, suivi par une multitude d'autres choses - entre autres, une chaise, des rouleaux et un cochon - avant de percevoir un puissant cri de colère.

**« Sakuraaaa ! »**

**Retour au présent - Mars**

Une deuxième veine apparut sur la tempe de l'Hokage au souvenir de ce jour. Sa disciple ne s'était pas gênée pour se carapater avec la totalité des bouteilles de saké qu'_elle_ avait chèrement payées. Au final, elle n'avait jamais revu son saké. Et même si elle s'était un peu vengée en refourguant à la rose tout un tas de missions pourries et particulièrement chiantes, elle avait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche quand elle y repensait.

Désormais, elle se méfiait de Sakura, passant en état d'alerte maximal dès que celle-ci mettait un pied dans la Tour de l'Hokage. Elle avait barricadé ses caisses de saké - qu'elle avait du racheter et repayer - dans le coffre-fort où étaient rangés habituellement les rapports top-secrets - relégués dans un placard au fond de la réserve des archives, tant pis pour les secrets d'état. De même, elle protégeait jalousement ses bouteilles, quitte à les cacher sous son bureau et à boire avec une longue paille - le ridicule ne tuait pas, le manque de saké si.

Enfin, il serait juste de dire qu'elle se méfiait vraiment à cent pour cent de Sakura depuis trois mois environ.

**Flash-back - Décembre**

La neige tombait sans interruption de puis plusieurs jours déjà, promettant un mois de décembre entièrement blanc, pour la plus grande joie des enfants qui attendaient avec impatience la sortie des cours pour prendre part à d'épiques batailles de boules de neige - dont étaient parfois victimes les ninjas qui se déplaçaient de toit en toit.

L'Hokage avait beaucoup de mal à écouler les missions de surveillance des frontières et celles qui nécessitaient de se rendre dans les pays du Riz, de la Terre ou de la Foudre, situés bien plus au nord que Konoha. En revanche, constata-t-elle avec un air désabusé, les missions en partenariat avec le pays du Vent - connu pour son climat chaud même en hiver - disparaissaient dès leur arrivée sur son bureau. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose, pensa-t-elle en réglant plus fortement le radiateur. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse refaire l'isolation de la Tour.

Elle avait convoquée Sakura pour lui filer une mission au pays du Fer - non ça n'était absolument pas de sa faute si cette mission avait lieu dans un pays où il faisait actuellement moins cinquante degrés - et attendait que celle-ci arrive, jetant des regards nerveux à sa bouteille de saké, qu'elle prit finalement pour la ranger dans le tiroir de son bureau. On ne savait jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Sakura, aussi enthousiaste que d'ordinaire malgré les températures dignes du pays des Neiges, toujours habillé de la même façon, si ce n'était l'écharpe qui ornait sa tenue d'Anbu - rien que de la voir en débardeur, Tsunade se sentit frigorifiée. Repensant à ses caisses de saké perdues, elle se dit mesquinement que la rose méritait bien de se les cailler un peu... beaucoup.

Ayant donné sa mission à la rose, Tsunade allait pour se rasseoir quand elle sentit un énorme éternuement lui monter au nez. Elle fit volte-face pour éviter d'envoyer par mégarde de la morve sur Sakura et éternua un bon coup. S'essuyant le nez, elle se retourna et vit alors sa bouteille de saké - qu'elle état pourtant sûre d'avoir rangé dans un tiroir cinq minutes plus tôt - dans la main de Sakura.

Maîtrisant la subite pulsion meurtrière qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle intima sèchement à la jeune femme de reposer la bouteille sur le bureau. Celle-ci afficha un air déçu avant de poser la bouteille.

**« Tant pis**, soupira-t-elle, **j'irai acheter des fleurs à la place.  
>- Des fleurs ?<strong> , demanda Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils. **Pour quoi faire ? Et par cette saison en plus ?** , dit-elle en regardant rapidement par la fenêtre.  
><strong>- Ben, je comptais aller sur la tombe de mes parents, vu que c'est l'anniversaire de leur mort.<strong> , expliqua la rose. **M'enfin, des fleurs c'est bien aussi... Même si elles tiendront pas longtemps. »** , dit-elle en faisant la moue, regardant la neige dehors.

Tsunade culpabilisa un peu. Elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre sa famille. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas amené une bouteille d'alcool sur la tombe d'un des siens ? C'était aussi symbolique en hiver que les fleurs en été. Voyant son élève se retourner pour partir, l'Hokage attrapa sa bouteille et la tendit à la rose.

**« Tiens, prends-la.** , dit-elle d'une voix radoucie.  
><strong>- Merci. »<strong> , répondit Sakura en prenant la bouteille, souriant légèrement.

Une fois la rose partie, Tsunade se cala dans son fauteuil, songeant que son élève n'était pas si machiavélique que ça, et qu'elle-même devenait tout de même un peu trop paranoïaque. Shizune entra dans le bureau, l'air affolée.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , Shizune ? »** , demanda la blonde.

Shizune mit bien cinq minutes avant de réussir à bredouiller qu'elle avait vu Sakura sortir du bureau une bouteille de saké à la main.

**« Ah, ça ! Oui, je sais, c'est moi qui lui ai donné. , expliqua Tsunade. C'est pour l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. »** , continua-t-elle devant l'air choqué de son assistante.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

**« L'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents ? Mais... Ca n'était pas en février ? »** , hésita la brune.

Tsunade ouvrit la bouche... Et la referma. Les parents de Sakura étaient morts le même mois que son frère Nawaki - pas la même année évidemment -, elle le savait pour avoir assisté à leur enterrement. Nawaki était mort en février.

Lentement, Tsunade tourna la tête vers la calendrier accroché au mur. On était au mois de décembre.

Voyant l'Hokage virer rapidement au rouge vif, une aura meurtrière autour d'elle, Shizune se précipita hors du bureau, refermant rapidement la porte derrière elle et détalant dans le couloir le plus loin possible du bureau de l'Hokage.

**« Sakuraaaa ! »**

**Retour au présent - Mars**

Oui, se dit Tsunade, la rose lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais elle ne se laisserait plus avoir, ça c'était sûr. De toute façon, Sakura était actuellement à l'hôpital, jouant son rôle de ninja médecin. Aucun risque qu'elle débarque pour lui piquer son saké. Rassénérée, elle se plongea dans sa paperasse du jour.

Quatre heures plus tard, l'Hokage se trouvait au deuxième étage de l'Hôpital de Konoha, inspectant rapidement les malades et blessés légers, accompagnée de Shizune. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle d'un couloir pour revenir à son bureau, situé juste à côté de la réserve de médicaments, elle aperçut au bout du couloir Sakura, de dos.

Shizune vit la blonde s'arrêter au milieu du couloir. Suivant son regard, elle tomba sur Sakura... Qui tenait à la main une petite bouteille blanche. Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, Tsunade se rua vers la rose, lui arracha la bouteille des mains et la but cul sec.

**« Hé hé**, ricana-t-elle à l'adresse de Sakura, **c'est toujours une bouteille de mon saké que tu ne me piqueras pas ! Hum**, continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, **drôle de goût.**  
><strong>- Heu... C'était pas du saké.<strong> , dit finalement la rose, l'air étonnée du comportement de l'Hokage.  
><strong>- Hein ?!<strong> , s'exclama la blonde d'un air stupéfait. **Minute**, reprit-elle en fixant la bouteille. **C'était quoi alors ?  
>- Ben, on a un patient qui a des problèmes de transit. J'allais lui apporter.<strong> , répondit la rose. Voyant Tsunade froncer les sourcils, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, elle fut plus concise. **C'était du laxatif. Puissant. »**

* * *

><p>Cinq heures plus tard, Shizune toqua timidement à une porte.<p>

**« Maître Tsunade ? Est-ce que ça va mieux ?  
>- A ton avis ?<strong> , aboya la blonde à travers la porte. **Est-ce que je serais toujours dans ces putains de chiottes ça allait mieux, Shizune ?!  
>- Euh... Dé-désolée... »<strong>, bégaya la brune avant de se sauver.

Derrière la porte, sur le trône, le Cinquième Hokage du village de Konoha fulminait, imaginant mille et une façons de trucider sa plus jeune disciple. Levant la main, celle-ci finit sur un rouleau... en carton.

**« Noooooooon ! Pourquoi y'a jamais de PQ dans ces chiottes ?! »**


End file.
